


दिवाली

by Marvelgeek42



Series: young, scrappy, and hungry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diwali, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, partly Indian James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: James Potter gives a brief explaination of his grandmother's favourite festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diwali event in The Golden Snitch over on FFN.
> 
> If you're following me as an author, you might have noticed that I am writing James Potter as partly Indian recently, because this has become my headcanon (yes, I am well aware he is white in the movies). So this is my attempt at him preparing for Diwali.
> 
> I hope that I am not offending anyone, I did my best not to. If I did something offensive or rude, then please point it out to me. I swear, I am not trying to be.

Sirius Black had only been at Hogwarts for a bit over a month and had met his friends around a similar time, but he already knew a few things about them.

Remus was very secretive and loved to read late into the night. He was also hiding a sketch book under his mattress that everyone else pretended not to know about.

Peter had a considerable stash of sweets that he had given them limited access too (no more than three a day!). His mother kept sending him muggle games that they had a lot of fun playing until late into the evening, even if it usually took ages until they understood the rules. They were getting faster, though.

James was a lovable goofball and just about the most disorganized person Sirius had met so far. He usually left things lying around all over their dorm, so Sirius was very surprised to see him clean up his mess without any prompting on a Saturday morning.

He was even humming to himself. It was weird.

"What are you doing?" the young Black questioned.

"I'm cleaning," James answered cheerfully.

"I can see that. But why?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Because divālī is starting on Friday and I'm not sure I will have time to do it later."

Remus leaned his head to the side. "Diwali? What's that?"

James seemed to be shocked at the questionable looks on the faces of the other three boys. "You don't know what divālī is? I get that you're not Hindi and that it's not as common here as it is in India, but you seriously haven't hear of it? Daadee Priyanka would be horrified. Diwali is by far her favourite." He shook his head.

Peter shook his head. "Uh, no. Should we?"

"For reasons other than your grandmother's mental state?" Sirius added.

James threw his hands into the air and moved them down his head. "It's the festival of lights and one of the happiest events in India and I'm sure other places too. It's a festival of peace and charity. We're celebrating the victory of hope over despair, good over evil, knowledge over ignorance, essentially of light over darkness."

"Sounds interesting, but, er, what does that have to do with the cleaning?" Sirius scratched the back of his head.

"It's tradition. Which reminds me. Would you terribly mind if I were to put up some candles throughout Friday night?"

"Not particularly, since the beds all have curtains, but why?"

"On Friday it will be the new moon and the end of the months Ashvin. This marks the birthday of Lakshmi—Goddesses of wealth and prosperity—and Dhanvantari—God of Health and Healing. You put on some lights if you want them to visit you and leave you gifts and blessings. You also prepare sweets and delicacies as offerings," James explained.

"Would you like some of my stash for that?" Peter offered.

"Thank you for your offer, but McGonagall offers time for me and the other students that celebrate it to make the Mithai, the treats ourselves next Saturday after we're done with the rituals." James fidgeted nervously, "I just hope I do those correctly without Maan looking over my shoulder, it's important for a good year."

"I'm sure you will," Remus reassured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think (especially if you celebrate Diwali)!


End file.
